DJ Aoi x Strawberry Boy
by NezumiNezumi
Summary: La rencontre entre un DJ et un serveur, deux mondes opposés qu'une tasse de café rapproche petit à petit...


**– 1. Interview –**

"Je veux que _tout_ soit nickel à son arrivé, compris ? C'est une chance _inouïe_ qu'on l'ait !"

Tout feu tout flamme, Shinji Hirako, rédacteur en chef du _Vizards_ , ne tenait plus en place. Sous peu, la grande star du moment allait débarquer dans leurs locaux et lui livrer une _interview_ exclusive, à lui, son plus grand fan.

Brassant l'air à toute berzingue, Shinji consultait régulièrement son petit miroir de poche. Ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré se devaient d'être lisses et parfaits, ses dents droites d'un blanc immaculé, et ses yeux de prédateur aussi doux que ceux d'une brebis égarée.

"T'es hideux quoiqu'tu fasses", souligna l'air de rien Hiyori, alors qu'elle triturait ses ongles avec nonchalance dans l'espoir de faire passer le temps plus vite.

Haute comme trois pommes, la jeune fille au visage infantile et aux couettes blondes collait constamment Shinji depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Il faut dire qu'il lui avait confié la rubrique faits divers, et qu'il l'emmenait parfois aux assises voir de grands procès. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être insupportable avec lui, bien au contraire, elle y prenait un malin plaisir.

Shinji la foudroya du regard sans toutefois y accorder trop d'importance, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir apparaître des épis dans ses beaux cheveux soignés.

Silencieux, les six autres membres de ce petit journal qui cartonnait sur le net fixaient leur rédacteur en chef d'un air las. Ils étaient habitués, depuis trois ans maintenant, au spectacle épuisant que leur livrait le blondinet avant chaque interview. Que ce fusse pour Aizen, _King_ de la _Pop_ , Hallibel, _Queen_ de la _Soul_ , ou Zommari, rappeur _gangster_ , l'emballement dont il faisait preuve était toujours le même. Cette fois cependant, la tension semblait être un cran au dessus. Après tout, c'était de Grimmjow Jaggerjack dont il était question.

La sonnette retentit soudainement, faisant sursauter Lisa, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs tressés, alors qu'elle essuyait ses lunettes rouges dans un pan de sa chemise d'écolière. Lisa Yadômaru, rédactrice de la rubrique culture et évènements, avait bel et bien un fétichisme prononcé pour ce genre d'accoutrement, de quoi ravir les _Ossan_ pervers.

"C'est lui ! s'écria Shinji d'une voix quasi stridente. Vite, vite" dit-il à l'attention de Rose. Il n'avait pas choisi le plus réactif de la clique pour aller ouvrir la porte de leurs quartiers situés au cœur de Seireitei au nouvel arrivant, mais il avait certainement choisi le plus glamour d'entre eux. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui dévalaient dans le dos et son costard noir, le rédacteur de la rubrique mode avait une classe certaine.

D'un pas lent mais assuré, Rôjûrô Ôtoribashi, dit "Rose", se dirigea vers la porte et en actionna la poignée. Sur le seuil se tenait, dans toute sa splendeur, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ou _Aoi_ de son nom de scène, le DJ émérite de toute la techno sphère.

"'Tain, vous en avez mis du temps à ouvrir !" râla-t-il, passant la main dans ses cheveux turquoise.

Le cœur de Shinji manqua un battement.

L'éphèbe qui leur faisait face était de loin l'homme le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Les clips et articles qu'il avait pu lire à son sujet - il les avait tous lus, ne vous y trompez pas - ne lui rendaient pas pleinement hommage. Sous la chemise blanche légèrement déboutonnée du DJ se dessinaient de fermes pectoraux contre lesquels Shinji se serait bien volontiers réfugié, tandis qu'un pantalon sombre tombait sur ses hanches et suivait les courbes de ses jambes musclées avec sensualité. Il avait opté pour un style décontracté, chaussé de sneakers, et seules les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait comme à l'accoutumée empêchaient d'apprécier le tableau dans son intégralité.

Si Shinji n'avait pas un amour-propre prononcé, sans doute se serait-il mis à baver aussi élégamment qu'une lycéenne devant son acteur de Drama préféré. Heureusement pour lui, il était bien trop conscient de l'image qu'il renvoyait pour se laisser aller à pareille disgrâce.

"Grimmjow ! s'exclama-t-il, écartant les bras en signe de bienvenue. Rose est lent pardonne-le, viens, entre, je t'en prie," fit-il, dévoilant d'un sourire ses dents rectilignes.

Rose ne broncha pas. Shinji était une vraie diva et Grimmjow, s'il était un DJ accompli, avait encore maintes choses à apprendre dans les domaines de la patience et de la politesse...Aussi, mieux valait-il faire profil bas plutôt que d'user inutilement de son énergie avec deux enfants.

À contrecœur, Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'engouffra dans les locaux du _Vizards_ , son garde du corps sur ses pas. Il ne donnait presque jamais d'interviews de sorte que, lorsqu'il avait accepté la proposition que lui avait faite Muguruma Kensei, l'athlète du groupe qui s'occupait de la rubrique sport et accessoirement le plus pragmatique d'entre eux, le reste de l'équipe en était resté scotché. Sauf Shinji, bien entendu, qui en avait profité pour sauter au plafond.

"Toi, _dehors_." ordonna Hirako à la masse de muscles qui suivait Grimmjow. Les yeux plissés et l'index pointant en direction de la sortie, son ton était sans appel. "L'interview se déroulera mieux si nous ne sommes que tous les deux" ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Grimmjow, la bouche en cœur.

Le DJ fit signe à Yammy de l'attendre à l'extérieur, il avait simplement hâte d'en finir au plus vite. Si Aizen ne l'y avait pas contraint, jamais il n'aurait mis les pieds en pareil lieu.

Shinji s'élança d'un pas aérien, présentant très brièvement chacun de ses collègues de travail au passage, jusqu'à atteindre une salle aux murs vitrés composée de confortables fauteuils en cuir ainsi que d'une caméra sur un trépied.

Prenant place, Shinji invita Grimmjow à s'assoir en face de lui, ce qu'il fit avec désinvolture, puis réajusta le haut de son deux-pièces violet, c'était _Show Time !_

"Cela fait des mois que nos internautes nous demandent : _"C'est quand DJ Aoi, c'est quand DJ Aoi"_ et te voilà ! Merci à toi d'être là Grimmjow !"

Jaggerjack esquissa un sourire charmeur en direction de la caméra, laissant entrevoir sa belle dentition. "Me voici.

\- Je vais reprendre l'histoire dès le début, car l'on sait finalement peu de choses sur toi ! lança Hirako amicalement. Tu as grandi à Hueco c'est bien ça ?

\- Hueco Mundo, ouais."

Les bras sur les accoudoirs, jambes tendues, Jaggerjack adoptait une attitude décontractée pour la plus grande joie de Shinji, qui n'ignorait pas l'aversion du DJ vis-à-vis des questions sur son passé. Sans doute, le monde du showbiz lui avait-il appris l'art de l'hypocrisie.

"Et tes premiers pas dans la vie ont été durs, enchaîna Hirako d'un ton sérieux, puisque tu as perdu ton père et ta mère.

\- Aizen m'a pris sous son aile vers l'âge de 16 ans."

Mentionner le nom du _King_ de la _Pop_ était une belle façon de contourner la question et l'occasion, pour Shinji, de changer de sujet. Il valait mieux éviter les terrains glissants.

"Tiens, parle nous de lui ! reprit-il, enthousiaste. Tu le considères un peu comme ton père, et c'est aussi ton producteur...Comment ça se passe avec lui ? Il est du genre papa-poule ou bien distant ?

\- Un vrai papa-poule !" lâcha Grimmjow rieur.

Son rire laissait pourtant un arrière goût amer, comme si un grain de sable s'était infiltré dans les rouages d'une belle mécanique.

Shinji se mit à rire, lui aussi. Il se sentait bien, là, assis en face du plus bel homme de ses rêves, et son cœur battait la chamade. Heureusement, le fond de teint clair dont il s'était barbouillé au petit matin cachait les rougeurs qui s'emparaient de ses joues.

"Ton dernier son a fait un carton, tu as également bossé sur plusieurs albums ces dernières années, et avec de grosses stars de la musique en plus ! Ton succès t'étonne ?

\- Oui et non– ", Grimmjow sembla méditer un instant. "J'me donne simplement à fond dans tout c'que j'fais, dit-il, le sourire en coin. Quand j'entre dans mon studio, j'donne tout c'que j'ai.

\- Mais c'est la panne sèche en ce moment à ce qu'on dit ? enquêta Shinji.

\- C'est vrai."

Grimmjow ne paraissait en rien étonné par cette question. Après tout, le sujet avait fait la une des journaux récemment : _"DJ Aoi en panne d'inspi"_.

"Je n'ai plus le p'tit truc qui m'excite, le p'tit truc qui m'inspire au quotidien, expliqua-t-il. Ça va faire deux-trois mois maintenant."

Tout ouïe, le rédacteur en chef du _Vizards_ se pencha vers l'avant, plaçant ses coudes sur ses genoux et entrelaçant ses doigts en signe de concentration.

"Et qu'est-ce qui fait que tu l'aies perdu ?"

Shinji était très curieux. En tant que journaliste tout d'abord, mais également en tant que fan. Il avait le sentiment de grappiller, un à un, les petits secrets de son DJ favori, qu'il tutoyait allègrement depuis le début, et il s'en délectait.

"J'ai travaillé avec de gros artistes, comme tu l'as dit, reprit Grimmjow, et y'avait beaucoup de pression– " Il marqua un temps : " –beaucoup de frustration.

\- De frustration ?" relança Shinji.

Grimmjow hocha du chef, "On ne respecte pas toujours ton son, ou ta vision.

\- _On_ ?"

Face au visage muet du DJ, Shinji enchaîna : "Ça t'a dégoûté ?

\- Ouais, reprit Grimmjow avec fluidité. Y'a pleins de choses qui ont fait que, donc je préfère prendre du recul maintenant, par rapport à tout ça."

Ces mots n'allaient certainement pas tomber dans les oreilles des sourds...

"Et d'où te vient cet amour pour la musique ? Pourquoi DJ, finalement ? questionna Hirako, s'affaissant quelque peu dans son fauteuil. Les questions épineuses étaient derrière eux.

\- J'aimais le son, et il n'y avait pas de DJ dans mon quartier d'Hueco, à Las Noches."

L'immense forteresse qui se dressait dans les plaines arides d'Hueco Mundo était connue pour abriter les familles les plus démunies et les orphelins. Une multitude d'appartements insalubres s'y superposaient sur plusieurs étages. À côté, Seireitei brillait de mille feux, avec ses grandes tours vertigineuses que jouxtaient vieux temples et maisons traditionnelles.

"Le hip-hop était très présent à Las Noches. Y'en avait qui dansaient, d'autres qui graffaient ou qui grattaient la feuille. Certains rappaient, comme Zommari par exemple, mais y'avait aucun DJ. J'ai pris les commandes de la chaîne hi-fi vers mes 10 ans, et je faisais passer le son dans les haut-parleurs de Las Noches."

Shinji buvait minutieusement chacune des paroles prononcées par Grimmjow, le fixant intensément de ses yeux noisette. Il aurait pu l'écouter durant des heures, à regarder ses beaux cheveux turquoise s'agiter.

"T'étais aux commandes..." insinua-t-il, tout émoustillé. Il lui en fallait peu, surtout en pareille compagnie, mais il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas le moment. Se redressant quelque peu dans son fauteuil, Shinji reprit sur une note plus sérieuse : "Un conseil pour les jeunes musiciens qui veulent percer ?"

Grimmjow marqua un temps puis, de nouveau en direction de la caméra : "Faut prendre des risques" dit-il, sérieux.

L'occasion était trop belle pour que Shinji ne la saisisse pas : "Alors pourquoi tu ne prends pas le risque d'enlever tes lunettes depuis ton arrivé ?"

Grimmjow rit, c'était un rire léger. Chose rare.

"Nan, j'me cache un peu derrière tout ça, confia-t-il, indiquant d'un geste de la main la paire qu'il portait.

\- C'est ta marque de fabrique c'est ça ?" fit Shinji inquisiteur. Il ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau, et son intérêt était piqué au vif. Le grand public ignorait tout du réel visage de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Avait-il un œil crevé ? Les yeux vairons ? Était-il aveugle ? Il y avait de ces rumeurs que la curiosité humaine avait propagées et Shinji était prêt à tout pour lever le voile.

"Ça m'coupe des autres, dit Grimmjow d'un ton nonchalant. On ne m'reconnait pas si j'les enlève. Certes, y'a les cheveux, ma deuxième marque de fabrique, fit-il avec humour, mais j'garde l'anonymat si j'les couvre. Donc j'vais pas prendre le risque d'enlever mes lunettes."

Ce n'était pas l'envie de bouder qui manquait, mais Shinji garda à l'esprit la présence de la caméra.

"Et tes ch'veux, c'est leur couleur naturelle ?" demanda-t-il moins enjoué. C'était plus fort que lui, il était frustré.

Passant de nouveau la main dans ses cheveux turquoise, Grimmjow éluda la question en affirmant qu'ils étaient beaux, de quoi énerver Shinji. Lui qui pensait avoir lentement dévoilé les secrets du grand Jaggerjack, c'était râpé. Il ne lui avait livré que ce qu'il avait voulu lui livrer, et Shinji se trouva bête d'avoir pensé un instant le contraire. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine à cette pensée, et les traits de son visage se firent plus durs.

"Seule Hallibel a la réponse, c'est ça ?" lança-t-il venimeux.

L'interview tournait en eau de boudin. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient sur l'idylle entre Tia Hallibel et Grimmjow, faisant de Shinji un fan plus que jaloux.

"Ça vous regarde ?" riposta sèchement Grimmjow en se levant.

"Pourtant ce ne sont pas les rumeurs qui manquent !" affirma-t-il, se levant lui aussi.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack dépassait d'une tête et demie Shinji. Sur le qui-vive, prêt à bondir, ses muscles saillaient sous ses vêtements. Au combat au corps à corps, Shinji n'avait probablement aucune chance sauf à user de ruse, ce qui n'était pas son fort. Il maintint toutefois position, les yeux rivés sur son adversaire.

C'est alors qu'on toqua.

Immobiles comme des chiens de faïence, aucun d'entre eux ne prit la peine de jeter un œil en direction de la porte, dans l'embrasure de laquelle venait d'apparaître une touffe verte.

"Tout va bien ?" s'enquit Mashiro Kuna.

Vêtue d'une tunique blanche moulante à souhait de la tête aux pieds, la jeune fille les fixait de ses grands yeux marron, et elle n'était pas la seule constata Shinji, détournant enfin les yeux de Grimmjow. De l'autre côté des murs vitrés, les six autres membres du _Vizards_ les dévisageaient. Hiyori affichait un sourire carnassier, Lisa un air sévère, Rose était blasé et Kensei se tenait debout, les bras croisés en signe de désaccord. Restaient Aikawa Love, un géant à lunettes reconnaissable par sa coupe afro en forme d'étoile qui feuilletait l'un des mangas érotiques de Lisa - du Yaoi probablement -, et Hachigen Ushôda, le colosse dandy du journal, avec ses cheveux roses et son nœud papillon jaune, qui fixait d'un œil inquiet son rédacteur en chef.

"Tché, tout va bien, Monsieur Jaggerjack et moi-même avions juste un petit désaccord."

Kuna haussa les sourcils, surprise. C'était bien la première fois que son chef était aussi formel en parlant du DJ, de _ce_ DJ, qu'il qualifiait habituellement de tous les sobriquets mielleux possibles et imaginables. Il devait décidément être de très mauvaise humeur pour se montrer d'une telle froideur en sa présence.

Grimmjow bouillonnait, lui aussi, de colère. Glissant les mains dans ses poches, il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas déterminé. Son aura était terrifiante, et la jeune fille aux cheveux verts frissonna lorsqu'il quitta la pièce.

Jaggerjack hors de vue, Hiyori se rua à l'intérieur de la salle vitrée. Là se tenait, les bras ballants, un Hirako plus que déprimé. Sa colère s'était muée en profonde tristesse et, face à ce spectacle, Hiyori ravala ses moqueries. Voir ainsi Shinji lui faisait de la peine et l'énervait car elle savait qu'aucun mot ne saurait le réconforter. Après tout, cet homme là n'était pas fait pour lui.

* * *

 **N.A. : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.  
**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre ! J'aimais beaucoup les Vizards. J'espère que je les ai suffisamment décrits pour celles et ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas. Ils réapparaîtront dans les chapitres suivants. Je n'ai pas "d'idée de couple" en particulier les concernant. Ainsi, s'il y a des pro-Shinji, Lisa etc., n'hésitez pas à me dire avec qui vous souhaiteriez qu'ils finissent (homme ou femme au choix) du moment que ce n'est pas Grimmjow ou Ichigo. S'il y a plusieurs propositions pour un même Vizard, je choisirai celle qui convient le mieux à l'histoire. Écrire avec vos envies sera une motivation supplémentaire :)**

 **Mes années Bleach sont derrières moi, j'espère donc également que je ne m'éloigne pas trop des personnages à votre goût dans cet univers alternatif. J'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration inopinée. Ce chapitre ne m'a pris que quelques heures de rédaction (ce qui est une première, d'autant que je ne pensais pas me remettre à la rédaction en français). Le chapitre 2 est en cours, il s'intitule "Black Coffee" et il mettra en scène Aizen, Hallibel, et Ichigo, bien évidemment!**

 **À bientôt ! Merci pour votre lecture, NezuNezu**


End file.
